


Will you stay? Please stay

by StarshineAndBooks



Series: Drabbles/ one shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Idiots in Love, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshineAndBooks/pseuds/StarshineAndBooks
Summary: Roman picked up his entire life and the part he couldn't pick up he cut off quickly and he left, leaving Logan alone and respecting his wishes. Because not once, not even when they got into a screaming match about the only friend Logan had been friends with longer than roma, a screaming match about Virgil, had Logan ever told Roman to stay away.But here Logan is, falling onto Roman’s floor with a soft smile and a declaration of love and a demand that Roman go see a play with him last minute.Logan came back, sure, it’s senior year now, but he came back. He didn’t have to.Sure, Roman and Logan stayed in the same group, but they rarely talked anymore.And here Logan is-“Why are you crying?!” Logan strains, “Did I hurt you?!”“What- No. No! It’s- It’s a good cry! I- God I didn’t think I’d ever- you came back?” Roman whispers in a hurry, “I left, and you didn’t try to stop me, but you came back."
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Drabbles/ one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907587
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Will you stay? Please stay

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be all fluff but then Roman got sad.
> 
> Also the sister is absolutely an oc I have and I love her.
> 
> Logince makes me happy.

Roman stares blankly at the polo clad teen in his window, “What- What are you doing here? Remus is out with Janus and PAtton.”

“You had a shit day, get your shoes we’re going out.” Logan says, “And I already cleared it with your parents, you're spending the night at my place.”

“What?”

“Come on, we’re off to go see a play.”

“How?”

“My sister is in everyplay the local theatre puts on because she hates the drama director. Come on.”

“What-”

“Do you want to go see Dear Evan Hansesn or not Prince perfect?”

“Why are you clinging to the side of my house? Why did you pry my window open?”

“Because we are friends.”

“We are?”

“Yes, I know we’ve been distant though. Also because I’m in love with you.”

“What?!”

“Would you rather sit here and mope or come hang out?”

“You’re in love with me?”

“I have been for a while, thanks for picking up on it sweetcheeks.”

“Are you hitting on me?!”

“I have been since I understood the concept, but again, thanks for noticing Roman. Get your shoes.”

Roman crosses the floor and drops to his knees, looking Logan in the face, “You really love me?”

“Yes, I really do.”

“Say it again?” Roman whispers, finding his hands aising to cup Logan’s face.

“Vain,” Logan smirks, “But very well. I am in love with you Roman, I love you.”

Roman laughs loud and warm and positive as he moves his hands to Logan’s hands, helping to pull him into the room.

Roman remembers a lot about Logan.

Roman remembers the day he broke his arm in a tree and met Logan, who helped him get to his parents. Roman remembers the first day of first grade when Logan was so happy to see him and his brother that Logan was skipping.

Roman remembers the first time the two drank together. It was seventh grade at Virgil’s slumber party, The Addams parents were out and Patton and Virgil had snuck some out, though Patton made everyone drink water. They’d kissed that night, drunkenly.

Roman remembers the last fight too, sophomore year because Logan had taken too many challenging classes and had a mental break but refused to take care of himself. It had been the worst fight Logan had ever been in, they hadn’t hit each other, they hadn’t yelled even.

Instead that fight had been soft words, harsh tones, but tears and then Logan had snapped and told Roman to stay out of his life.

So, Roman did, he picked up his entire life and left Logan alone completely. He picked up everything his life had been built on and left.

The every friday sleepovers, the study sessions before a test during lunch as a last ditch cram session, the three am phone calls because of nightmares and the movie marathons full of the same movies every time. He left the way Logan could calm him down in a matter of two words from anything, fix if it was really bad. 

Roman got up and he left the way that Logan would make popcorn with sugar and cinnamon on it because Roman liked it better. Roman left the way Logan would laugh at his stupid half thought out jokes, or how Logan used to let Roman sleep on him during long trips on the bus, or sleep on Logan when they were on the logs for campfire after a long day at the summercamp.

Roman picked up his entire life and the part he couldn't pick up he cut off quickly and he left, leaving Logan alone and respecting his wishes. Because not once, not even when they got into a screaming match about the only friend Logan had been friends with longer than roma, a screaming match about Virgil, had Logan ever told Roman to stay away.

But here Logan is, falling onto Roman’s floor with a soft smile and a declaration of love and a demand that Roman go see a play with him last minute.

Logan came back, sure, it’s senior year now, but he came back. He didn’t have to.

Sure, Roman and Logan stayed in the same group, but they rarely talked anymore.

And here Logan is-

“Why are you crying?!” Logan strains, “Did I hurt you?!”

“What- No. No! It’s- It’s a good cry! I- God I didn’t think I’d ever- you came back?” Roman whispers in a hurry, “I left, and you didn’t try to stop me, but you came back.

“I- I am sorry… I was ashamed, and I had only stopped wallowing to find you flourishing, I could never let you burn because of me.”

“It’s all I’ve wanted- All I’ve ever wanted-, was you.” Roman whispers, hands cradling Logan's face, “You’re going to stay this time, right?”

“Roman?”

“Please, you’ll stay this time?

“I- Roman,- I will stay for you, anywhere you want.”

Roman swallows hard, pulling Logan up to his knees with a soft tug on his face before Roman leans down to press their lips together. It’s bad, wet with salty tears and uncoordinated. Their noses bump.

Roman can’t find it in himself to care that it’s bad, but he finds that Logan isn’t kissing back.

And that sends a monkey wrench into Roman’s clock like clogs, too big and breaking.

Roman pulls back and he opens his eyes and chokes, “I’m sorry.”

“Why did you kiss me Roman?” Logan’s voice is the most unsteady that Roman’s ever heard it, and he’s heard it after Logan fights with his sister, he’s heard it after Logan came out as not only gay but as Logan.

“Because- I’m in love with you too.”

“Oh.” Logan blinks, “Well…. Why are you crying harder?”

“It’s uh-”

“If it is because I didn't kiss back, I regret to inform you I don’t know how… But if you would teach me I’d love to let you have my third kiss along with my first two you’ve already gotten.”

Roman’s eyes widen, “First two?”

“Yes. The one at the sleepover and just now.”

“Oh-” Roman laughs wetly, “You!”

“Me.” Logan agrees, although he’d agree to the sky being lime green right now if it made Roman happy in the least.

Roman kisses Logan’s cheek, “Is it safe to say we’re dating now?”

“Yes, please.” Logan says softly.

“Thank god.” Roman whispers, “Because I’ll never let you go again.”

“Good.” Logan whispers, “Now, would you prefer to see that play or to go get slushies?”

\---

“Is there a reason Roman shows up in our house, asleep in your bed, and you're both still dressed?” Bia, Logan’s twin asks with a laugh in her voice from Logan’s doorway.

“Get out!” Logan screeches, tossing a pillow towards her.

Bia laughs, “Fine. Love you!”

“Slander.” Logan pouts, shifting to better cradle Roman with his body.

“You’re cute… I’m so happy for you two.” Bia says before she slips away.

“Virgil and Remus owe me twenty bucks a piece,” Logan smirks.

“Hmm?” Roman slowly opens his eyes, before his gaze lands on Logan, “Oh- hey. Nice way to wake up, looking at you.”

“Oh-”

“I want to do it forever.” Roman mumbles, shifting closer to Logan, not quite aware of what he’s saying yet.

But, thankfully, Roman will wake up next to Logan forever, even if they don’t know it yet, on the first morning of their romantic relationship, they both hope and ache for it.

It’s enough for now.


End file.
